


Slight Disapproval

by Taimae



Series: Staffs and Swords [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Reagan Trevelyan is just a mage with a massive crush on the beautiful Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast. But Cassandra, but she’s not having it.A series of silly, fluffy one-shots with a semi-story.





	1. Slight Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr and figured I'd post there as well. I’m replaying DA:I after several years as a male human mage and thought it was amusing that Cassandra gives you ‘Slight Disapproval’ from one of the times you attempt romance her, so I decided to turn it into a thing and now it is several things since I just really love Cassandra and her whole romance so far. I'll admit, I'm not much of a fanfiction writer, so please bear with me and I do hope you enjoy!

There were very few things that Reagan Trevelyan regretted in his life. In fact, there was probably only a handful of times that he wished he could change something from his past. There was the time as a child where he poked a beehive on a dare. Oh, and the time that he decided to eat some expired bread, assuming it’d be find if he just pick off the mold, it would be fine. And of course, there was that other time as a child where he boasted that he was going to be the best templar across Thedas and really show those ‘mage a thing or two’ with a few other expletives he had picked up from his older cousin.

Now he had another to add to his short list. Honestly, in comparison to everything else that has come with being the ‘Herald of Andraste’, it should not have thrown him off as much as it did. Then again, Reagan had never met anyone quite like Cassandra Pentaghast. A woman of faith, yet defied the Chantry’s wishes, her prowess in armed combat, her piercing grey eyes….

And she actually had faith in Reagan. A mage with a glowing green hand that popped out of the hole in the sky, while everyone else had perished. She was willing to defend him, even though it went against what the Chantry currently believed.

You would think that the way that he admired her as a person, he would perhaps be a little more tactful in getting to know the Seeker one-on-one. He may have grown up sheltered in Ostwick Circle, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of social interactions.

It all started normally enough. Reagan would often come to chat with Cassandra to get her insight on the Breach, how the Chantry felt about the Inquisition, what might need to be done around Haven… all those sort of things. But surely there must’ve been more to Cassandra than just her duties. Just like any other of his companions, he wanted to understand her a bit better. It made the Inquisition closer. It made him feel a little more normal, if that made sense.

But of course, that didn’t quite come out the way he wanted.

“Come now, Cassandra. What harm is there in the two of us you know, getting, a little closer?” the mage said, a large smouldering grin on his face as he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. “If you’d like, perhaps we can go somewhere a little more… private,”

Unfortunately, it seems that he did not present himself as dashing noble, or trustworthy party companion. No, by the look of extreme annoyance on Cassandra’s face and the way her hand tightened a little more on the grip of her sword, Reagan presented himself as mere buffoon.

“No,”

“…No?”

“No.”

“Oh” the mage paused for a moment. This was not how the interaction was supposed to go. They were supposed to talk about themselves a bit, perhaps with a bit of banter like he and Lady Vivienne did. Or better yet, if he caught her off guard and she cause her to blush and she would turn away to avoid his direct gaze. But it was not the case for the dark-haired seeker. 

“Right then,” he said, putting his right hand over his mouth, clearing his throat. “Sorry to, um, trouble you from your training. I too have things to do. You know. Herald of Andraste things,”

“Of course I know, Trevelyan,” she responded, an annoyed tone still in her voice.

“Yes, right. Of course you would know. You are, after all, the woman who made this all happen and… I said I was going right?” Was he always a rambler, or was this a new thing he’s picked up since being outside the Circle? “So… let’s talk later,”

The mage quickly made an about face, walking as fast as he could, but also hoping it didn’t look as awkward as he felt. But of course, it seems that fate wouldn’t let him off so easily, for before he could make far enough away, his eyes met with Varric, who much to Reagan’s dismay, had observed the whole interaction from afar and he had a rather amused grin on his face, to the least.

“Not a word,” Reagan muttered to the Varric as he walked by, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Who, me? I wouldn’t dream of it,”


	2. Flatterer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Reagan and Trevelyan that doesn't in in a firm 'no'.

“Deal. With. It.”

The stern voice of the Lady Seeker could be heard just within earshot of Reagan. The mage looked over to the training area, and sure enough, there was Cassandra and walking away from her was an extremely disgruntled looking templar.

“Everything alright?” Reagan asked as he approached the Seeker. She pinched the bridge of her nose, as though trying to remove a headache.  
“Nothing worth your trouble, I assure you,” the Seeker replied, letting out a long sigh. “Even with everything that has happened, the templar still don’t seem to understand their role here. And for some reason they think that I’m the person to yell at!” she crossed her arms, looking over at the soldier who had made his way across the field, making a bee line towards Command Cullen. It never seemed to end.

“All because of the alliance that you made with them,”  
And of course, there it was. Why did it feel like, no matter what he did, even if he followed exact orders, he was somehow always doing it wrong? He was lucky that both his academics and slight nobility had prepared him for at least some negociating. But even with that, a lot of it came with a lot of thinking outside the box.  
“I had to think on my feet, didn’t I?” Reagan said, sounding a little annoyed. “Not exactly easy to convince a bunch of templars to not only follow a mage, but to follow a mage that people call ‘The Herald of Andraste’. As though I wasn’t blasphemous enough,”  

“…Oh,” Cassandra said, looking at him, a little taken aback. Now he somewhat regretted the words that he chose. He could have said it a little nicer.

“It sounds like I’m blaming you, doesn’t it?” her face looked concerned, which was not something that he was used to seeing from the Seeker. “That’s not what I meant. If anything, I applaud you for your decision. It could not have been easy for you, choosing the templars over your fellow mages,” 

After watching her nearly bite the head off that guard, Reagan had somewhat expected the same treatment. It would not have been the first time he would have been in that position. But if there was one quality that Cassandra had, it was the ability to admit when she’s wrong. It was something that very few people could do, including himself.

“Thank you,” he finally said as they both looked away from each other. Instead towards the field again, to which he saw the blonde Commander talking with the templar and with every second, looking more and more annoyed. Well, that was problem now.  
“No need to thank me. You’ve earned the praise. You really are changing this Inquisition into something that only I could not have even imagined. You’re quite amazing, Trevelyan ,”

“Well, now you’re just flattering me, Lady Pentaghast,” he teased with a bit of a chuckle. However, it seemed like the Seeker did not find it quite as humorous.  
“I… I am not flattering you!” she protested, which caught the mage’s attention. His green eyes were quick to notice that her cheeks had gone a soft pink and that she intentionally avoiding his gaze. Normally she would just give him a bit of a bit of a disgruntled noise and that would give him the cue to leave. But she was actually retorting. 

“You’re blushing!” he remarked, laughing a bit with a wide grin. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you do that,”

“I am not blushing. It’s this cold Haven weather. Your cheeks are just as red I might add,”

“If you say so. A bit of frost nip for the both of us, I suppose. That being said, I don’t think you’ve ever complimented like that before,”

“I do not see what is so unusual about it. I’m only speaking the truth to a friend,” she then crossed her arms, looking quite grumpy again. “Though if you continue to prod me, I can think of far less flattering things to say about you,”

“But of course. I just managed to get on your good side again. Full sentences. I’d hate to change that,” he said with a slight bow before taking his leave. “And for what it’s worth, Cassandra, you’ve put in just as much work to make the Inquisition what it is,”

Before Cassandra could say anything more, the mage had already made his way off the training field. If he would have looked back, he would have seen the Seeker, tuck a short strand of her dark hair behind her ear. For a moment, she looked as though she were going to say something, but instead, she just shook her head and pulled out her sword, and went back to her hitting the dummy. Slightly harder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be uploading my Tumblr one shots over the next bit! Again, another retelling of one of conversations you can have with Cassandra~ Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Frostbitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold out there, looking for Skyhold. The Inquisition thinks of ways to keep warm.

“I dun believe you,”

“It’s true,”

“My tits are already freezing under all these layers, and you’re trying to tell me that you don’t feel the least bit cold with both of your actual tits exposed to these winds? Do you believe him, Cassandra?”

“I want no part of this conversation,” 

“What are you three on about on about now?” asked Reagan, walking up from behind three of his companions; Sera, Iron Bull and Cassandra.

“Well, if it ain’t the Boss, himself! The healers finally gave you the okay to walk on your own?” the large Qunari gave the mage a firm pat on the back and almost sent him falling face first into the snow.

It had taken some time for Reagan to fully recover from the encounter with Corypheus at Haven. Part of him was still surprised he managed make it out alive. Call it Andraste’s Grace or just pure luck. Either way he was still alive. Needless to say, it had been a difficult period. Haven was currently under a mound of rock and snow. Lives were taken from them suddenly. The Breach was closed, but the darkspawn magistrate showed no signs of weakening. Arguments were fierce between the War Council members to what their next move should be.

But not all was lost. If what Solas said was true, there was a fortress, hidden in the northern mountains. If they could just make it there, then perhaps there was still a chance for them. They could still turn this around. They could still save Thedas.

The trek was not easy however. This was not just a party of soldiers. Many were civilians or injured as well those who had just lost their homes. They were not prepared for such a journey which slowed them down quite a bit.

At least today, despite the below freezing temperatures, the sun and blue sky were out today, making the journey a little more bearable than usual. Just a little.

“Honestly, I’ve been fine for the past three days. They weren’t listening to a word I was saying, until I finally convinced them that I heard the divine voice of Andraste. That she ordered me to go to the front and lead our people right at this very moment,” the mage wasn’t entirely sure if he should’ve said that. That might’ve been a little bit blasphemous, but what was done was done. If there really was an Andraste out there, surely she would’ve understood.

“But you still haven’t answered my question; why are we on about Iron Bull’s tits?”

Cassandra groaned and rubbed her temple. “Please do not encourage them,”

“Oh don’t listen to her. We’re having real conversations, right?” Sera’s eyes sparkled with a certain excitement. “We’ve been walking in this bloody cold weather forever, and Iron Bull is out here, no shirt, tryin’ to tell me he just keeps warm by sheer willpower,”

“It’s true,” Iron Bull said, laughing loudly. “I’ve dealt with much worse, believe me,”

“We all have our own ways of trying to steer away this cold bite,” Reagan said, not entirely sure if what Iron Bull said was actually possible. “I’m pretty sure Blackwall has grown his beard out even more to keep himself warm. I wish I could do that,” grown man of 28 and he could barely get past a stubble.

“Ha! You with a beard. Now that’s a laugh,” the elf snickered, no doubt imagining him with one. “Alright then. If Blackwall’s got his beard, an’ Bull’s got his willpower or whatever, what about Vivvy?”

“The finest Orlesian coats,” Reagan answered. “Or she full embraces it,”

“Cole?”

“He’s a spirit, isn’t he? Do they even get cold?” Iron Bull said.

“That’s a good point,” Reagan nodded. “Hmm. Dorian?”

“Blood magic,” Sera cackled. “Solas?”

“He’ll say that it’s warmer than the Fade. Varric?”

“Chest hair,” Cassandra finally said, surprising all three of them.

“Ha! So, Cass does have a sense of humor. Well done,” Iron Bull bellowed.

“Well, that one was very obvious. I’m surprised he wasn’t the first on your list,” the Seeker responded with a shrug.

“Alright then. Trevvy,” Sera said, looking back Reagan. “What’s your trick for keeping warm? That freaky hand of yours? Andraste bless you before you fell out of the sky?” 

“Well, I did study fire magic extensively back at Otsiwick, so-”

Sera managed to make both a farting and booing noise simultaneously. “Boring. Also cheating. And stupid. Out of all the stories we have and you end us with that one?”

“That was a legitimate and honest answer!” the mage protested.

“Yeah, but it’s no fun if it’s just basic magicky magics,” Sera made another farting noise. “Cassandra, what you got?”

“As though Cassandra has a better answer than-”

“Well, obviously I just punch the cold,” she responded before the Herald could finish, leaving him stunned once more. She really did have a sense of humor. 

“And Cass is two for two! You might have studied the flame, Boss, but it looks like our Seeker here is on fire today,” the large Qunari grinned even wider.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud horn echoed across above them, signalling that it was time for the group to take rest.

“Ugh, finally!” Sera groaned. “I’m gonna go an’ see if I can snag some extra blankets or jumpers from one of the caravans,” and with that the spry elf girl ran off, cursing under her breath about the cold.

“As for me,” Iron Bull stretched. “I’m going to go and see if any of these lovely ladies might need a hand or more in ‘keeping themselves warm’, if you catch my drift,”

“We didn’t need to know that,” Cassandra replied, shaking her head.

“Yeah you did,” the Qunari gave another firm pat on the back to the Seeker and mage before he two disappeared off into the crowd. Well, not really disappeared. He was a big guy, so all he did was just get slightly smaller than he normally did.

And so, it was down to Reagan and Cassandra again. They hadn’t really spoken on their own since Haven was attacked. With his injuries keeping him in one of the caravans with the healers, and everyone else on duty he didn’t get a chance to chat with any of his companions.

“Fancy grabbing some stew from the cooks?” he said with a bit of a grin, pointing at another wooden caravan nearby. “Or are you fine just punching your fists at the winter cold?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the comment, but nodded.

——————–

“How do you actually stay warm?” Reagan said as he passed one of the tin mugs to Cassandra and then walking finding a large, snowless rock for the two of them to sit on, overlooking the group. 

“I don’t,” she said with a sigh, bringing the mug close to her face, closing her eyes. “I just don’t see any sense in complaining about something that you cannot change,”

“So, I’ll take it that you’re freezing right now,”

“I feel as though my fingers my fall off,” she said in an irritable voice. “I do hope that Solas is right about this fortress. If he is attempting to trick us in anyway-”

“I trust him. I doubt he has little to gain from leading us astray,” Reagan replied, taking a sip from his own mug.

“And yourself? You do not seem like the type who would enjoy such frigid temperatures. Yet, you don’t seem nearly as bothered as you should be,”

“It’s as Sera says. I’m a cheater,” he with a small shrug. “Even before I knew what I was, I knew how to focus the heat into the palm of my hands. Think of a small flame. Just enough to feel a slight tingle in the palm of your hands, ”

“That’s impressive. I can’t imagine too many children being able to focus their magic like that when they don’t know what they are,” Cassandra responded, her eyes brows raised in interest.

“Don’t be too impressed. One day, the flame I thought of was a little too large and I set our estate’s tree on fire,” he laughed. “Yet, I still managed to lie about it and didn’t get found out for another year. I just told my parents I was playing with match sticks and only got a firm spanking,” he still remembered that day very clearly. 11-years-old just playing outside in the snow when he pointed his hand to the large oak tree in the garden. And just like that, several flames appeared around it and it became nothing but black charcoal. In hindsight, his parents must’ve knew it was magic. There’s no way a small match in the snow could do that. But maybe they were in just as big denial as he was at the time.

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” Cassandra closed her eyes and gripped the tin mug tightly, as though trying to absorb the heat from it. “You seem like that the type of child that would have gotten into far more trouble than he’s worth,”

“I assure you I was only a slightly spoiled brat in comparison to the rest of my siblings,” he grinned wildly.

“Ah, that’s right. There’s three more of you,”

“Legally speaking,”

It was then that a biting gust of wind came across the group of people, though thankfully didn’t last long. Reagan looked over at Cassandra and he could see her dig her cheeks into her fur collar of her coat and shiver. But she was true to her word. As cold as she was, the Seeker did not complain. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her.

“Here,” he said, placing his cup down and pulling of his gloves and offering his palms. Cassandra’s grey eyes looked at him suspiciously. Right, yes. She wasn’t a particularly touchy-feely individual. This would look strange to her. “You said your fingers are freezing right? We can’t have one of our best warriors unable to wield her sword when disaster can strike at moment,”

The Seeker quirked a brow, but eventually also put down her cup and pulled off her gloves. “You’d better not set me on fire, Trevelyan,”

“Lady Pentaghast, you wound me with such accusations,” he said, smiling at her as he lightly took her hands into his. They really were as cold as ice, to the point when they were going from red to yellow. It really must’ve been painful.

Slowly, the Seeker felt the prickled cold pain in her fingers disappear, and instead felt a warm pulse start to form from her fingertips all the way through her hands. Whatever tenseness and uncertainty she felt about earlier seemed to dissipate with the cold.

“See? Still in one piece,” the mage said, running his thumbs across her palms. “Not even a blister,”

“I suppose it is nice to have feeling in my hands again,” she admitted, turning away from him. “… Thank you, Trevelyan,”

There was that blush again. The one that she would no doubt blame on the cold weather. The one that made him want to tease her more. The one that mad him want to caress her cheeks. The one that, as of late, made him want to pull her in close and press his lips against hers. Yet, there was still a question nagging at him, at the back of his head, that prevented him from completely hinting towards those feelings.

“Cassandra, who’s-” before Reagan could finish his sentence, the large sound of the horn sounded off again, indicating that they would be starting up again soon. The two quickly let go of each other’s hands.

“We should get back,” the Seeker said, grabbing her gloves and swiftly pulling them back on. “You are leading in the front with Solas, correct? You may want to confirm the details before we get moving again,” 

The dark-haired hero let out a sigh and stood up as well. Right. Now was not the time to be even thinking of what he and Cassandra could be. It wouldn’t do Thedas much good if he found frozen on top of a mountain fantasizing about his bewitchingly beautiful companion.

“Right,” he said, putting on a chipper voice. “And you have another exciting and riveting conversation ahead of you. It’s occurred to me we didn’t even touch upon our trusted council members. I’m sure Sera has some unique thoughts about them,”

“Please, don’t remind me,”

“Don’t miss me too much,” 

A final scoff came out of Cassandra. “And don’t make me give a reason to put you back on the caravan with the healers,”

“Again, Lady Pentaghast, you wound me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like Frost-smitten amiright. Some more slow-burning fluff between my Inquisitor and Cassandra. Apologies for any typos and the like.


	4. Banned Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan has some new books for the Skyhold Library. Cassandra is less than impressed.

“Inquisitor, I wanted to discuss the latest upgrades to Skyhold…What… are you reading?” Cassandra had stopped dead in her tracks, frozen at the top of the steps of the Inquisitor’s chambers.

“Hm? What this? Surely, even from that distance, you of all people would be able to recognize the very first chapter of  _Swords & Shields_,”

“That’s not what I- Why do you have that book!?” she demanded as she approached Reagan’s desk and he quickly stood up and moved around it, keeping the book out of her reach.

“I picked it up on our last trip to Val Royeaux. I figured it would be some nice casual reading for our hardworking recruits. I thought to myself, why do we only have dull history books and reports? Why not read about the knight captain and her exciting adventures? Builds up moral and all that,”

“Then why are you reading it?” Cassandra demanded, essentially on the tips of her toes trying to reach for the book.  

“Me? Well, you gave such a glowing recommendation, how could I resist?” he said, a big smile on his face. “Besides you said I couldn’t read the latest chapter. You said nothing about the first one,”

“Well, you still can’t read it!”

“Why not?”

“Because… well, because I forbid it!”

“Should’ve made that order before you made me Inquisitor, Lady Pentaghast,”

The Seeker let out a grunt of disapproval as she often did with the mage as of late. Reagan had gotten used to it by this point. Previously her annoyance would have thrown him off, but they had gone through enough that he honestly found it endearing. If Cassandra showed you any sort of emotion and didn’t immediately stab you, then you probably should consider it a compliment.

With one last chuckle, Reagan finally gave the Seeker the book. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop reading it. I can see your fist tightening and I’ve already seen what you could do to people on your bad list,”

“You were purposely aggravating me. Don’t think I just don’t go around hitting people because I feel like it,” her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink as she quickly clutched the book close to her chest.

“You’re right. My apologies, Cassandra. I do of course, value our friendship very dearly and wouldn’t want to make you too upset,” the mage gave a slight bow. “I just couldn’t resist. What could possibly be in here that you essentially have a book club with Dorian and Cole, but not share with the Inquisitor? Something I shouldn’t read? Perhaps something offensive about mages in there?”

“Now you’re just being purposely naive,” she said, rolling her grey eyes, her cheeks still tinged with pink.

“I honestly don’t know. I only made it to the tenth page,” he replied, his green eyes looking out at the balcony. “The part where the knight captain meets the mysterious rogue and she-” when he turned back to look at Cassandra, he noticed that she started to slowly back away. “Cassandra…? What else is in that book?”

Before she could turn around completely, Reagan managed snatch the book back from her. As tight as her grip may have been, in seemed that the mage’s curiosity was stronger.

“Wait! Stop! You gave me your word you wouldn’t read anymore of it!” she said, scrabbling to get it back, but it was too late, as Reagan quickly turned around and the sound of pages being turned could be heard.

“It was clear that the two were far past being mere partners to solve a crime,” Reagan started to read aloud. “The knight-captain let out a gasp of pleasure as the devilish rogue kissed her neck and slipped his hand beneath her tunic and into her-”

“STOP READING,”

“Oh wow, this certainly does get quite descriptive, doesn’t it?”

“What do you think I meant when I meant smutty literature!?”

“I suppose I thought something along the lines of a cheesy confession, or a romantic kiss of sorts. Not something quite as… explicit,” It was a little harder to come along books like this in the circle. Enchanters were quite snobbish about their books. The Circle was a place of knowledge and one shouldn’t be filling their head with such poorly written drivel.

Reagan then noticed that the pounding of her fists on his back had stopped. He turned around once more to see that the Seeker had covered her face with her hands, clearly attempting to hide her embarrassment.

“Cassandra, it’s really not that bad,” he said with bit of a laugh, placing his left hand on her shoulder. “If anyone is going to be viewed in a different light, it will be Varric,” Would he be able to see his companion the same way on the battlefield without picturing steamy session between a rogue and knight-captain? Also, was the based on real events? Was this supposed to to be Hawke? Aveline? Perhaps a female version of Cullen? He had so many questions for the dwarf the next time they had a chat.  

“There are more embarrassing things out there, I assure you. Or did you already forget one of our first conversations where I managed to make a complete and total idiot of myself? And every other conversation after that for the following month,”

The Seeker finally took her hands off her face. “Is… that really how you felt? Were you truly that embarrassed?”

“Maker, I feel like I’m saying the wrong thing half of our conversations together,” Reagan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yet you still manage to put up with me and treat me the same as you always do, day in and day out,”

“You judge yourself too harshly,”

“So do you,”

Cassandra finally let out a small chuckle. A rare occurrence from the Seeker. “It seems we’re both terrible at judgement then,”

“And we both have something to be embarrassed about,” Reagan added.

“Though I must admit, I don’t understand why you’d be embarrassed talking with me. I know that I was a bit cold when we first got to know each other, but surely our conversations have been pleasant since then,”

For once, during this whole conversation, it was Reagan that had managed to find himself into an awkward position. He always told himself at the beginning, whatever he felt with Cassandra was mere infatuation and that he would grow out of it. Their the banter, the occasional flirting, none of it would lead anywhere beyond friendship. At least, that was what he felt. The Seeker was concerned about more important things. As he should be as well. He should be.

But after all this time, it was quite clear that he wasn’t.

His green eyes glanced away from Cassandra. In fact, they attempted to dart all over the place to make sure he didn’t directly meet with hers.

“Well. It’s difficult to explain,” he finally replied. Yes, that’s a completely reasonable answer and completely not cryptic at all.

“Is it?” She replied, quirking a brow.

“When I’m around you, I feel as though it’s hard to really say what I want to say,”

“You’re saying I’m a bad listener?”

“No, no that’s not what I mean. I just mean that… when I’m around you, I feel that I can’t be completely honest about my feelings,” Why was it so difficult for him to say?

“Oh, so I’m bad company,” she said, crossing her arms once more.

“That’s not what I meant,”

“Then what do you mean?”

“For a woman who reads as much smutty literature as you do, you’d think you’d be able to read the subtext of what I’m trying to say!”

“Or perhaps you’re so poor at your choice of words, I can’t even pick up what subtext you’re talking about!”

“Oh for- Maker’s Breath, Cassandra!”

Reagan wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her in close. Finally, their eyes locked on each other, saying nothing. It was so quiet for a moment that you could almost hear the sounds of their hearts beating. He had never been this close to the Seeker before, and could admire all the details of her face. The specks of blue in her grey eyes, her high cheekbones that gave her that stern look, the scar on her left cheek, the smudge of dirt from her being outside all day. He placed his hand upon her face and caressed her cheek lightly. Maker, in his eyes, she really was breathtaking.

The moment could not last though, for it was almost as though Cassandra had snapped back into the reality, realizing what was happening and before Reagan knew it, he felt a very strong shove right under his chin and he found himself looking at the ceiling rather than the Seeker. He felt himself stumbling backwards until he slid up and over his desk, until a loud thud could be heard behind it.

Cassandra gasped, seeming to be a little surprised with the amount of force she used. “Reagan, are you alright?”

“Yep. Fine,” he grunted, but seemed to make no effort of getting up.

“I apologize,”

“No, no. I quite deserve that,” Touching someone intimately without their consent was fair grounds for being shoved across the room. Especially a Seeker. He should’ve considered the outcomes rather than the ideal that he had in his mind.

Perhaps it also made things a little clearer about their… whatever this was. He had flattered her and teased her for some time now, and she often shot back with something cold, witty, or even returned the compliment. Those little back and forth were always something he looked forward to. When the world feels as though it’s about to end, it’s nice to have something… normal. But perhaps he misread those moments. A josh between friends.  

Although Reagan couldn’t see it, Cassandra continued to stand there, with an unsure look on her face. As though she had a million things she wanted to say, but didn’t know what to say first. Just as she was about to open her mouth, there was the sound of knocking on Reagan’s door.

“Inquisitor? Everything alright?” a guardsman called out. “I was making my rounds when I heard a loud thud,”

“Everything’s fine,” he replied, finally pushing himself up from behind the desk. “Tripped grabbing some documents for the Lady Pentaghast is all,” his eyes met the Seeker’s once more.

“If you say so, Inquisitor. Oh, and when you’re free, you’re needed in the War Council Room,”

Of course he was. Maybe it was for the best. He finally just forced a half smile. It was really the only thing he could think of doing to ease the tension in the room.

“Perhaps we should talk about the upgrades to Skyhold another time. Is that alright with you?”

Cassandra seemed hesitant, but nodded. “Yes, that’s probably best,”

She then picked up the copy of Swords and Shields that the two of them had managed to drop on the floor after all… that. Her grey eyes looked over it once more and back at him.

“You’re still not allowed to read this,” was all she managed to say at the end, before quickly heading down the stairs.  

Reagan waited for the sound of the door to close before he let out a groan of frustration.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot._  What was he going to do now?


	5. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana sniffs out Regan and his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of wanted to write something before the big ‘You can’t court me’ scene, since I had something written for after (I feel like I can’t do the iconic scene itself justice. Not yet at least ahaha). Anyway, here’s the newest oneshot. A little weaker than my last ones, but it happens. Sorry if Leliana seems out of character!

“Is something going on between you and Cassandra?”

Reagan dropped the large stack of reports as soon as his spymaster posed the question.

“Ha-, no. Why would you-, what… do you mean exactly?” He quickly stumbled to grab the sheets from the floor before they floated off with the draft. Where did this question come from? Was she spying on him as well? He had nothing to _really_ hide, but still.

“Oh, was my question confusing?” Leliana said with a fake innocence. “Let me try again; Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing… noteworthy,” Other than being shoved in the face and being sent flying over your desk, but did he really want to tell her that he was rejected?

Oof, _rejection_. The mage twinged a bit.

Okay, yes. He was rejected. It certainly stung, but it wasn’t the end of the world. He could still talk and be friendly with Cassandra. It just meant no flirting, no banter, no unnecessary touching… you know; essentially every interaction that he had with the Seeker outside of fighting. Either way, if he was capable of just being friends with the rest of his companions, he could be friends with Cassandra. He was friends with Cassandra.

He finally stood up straight after picking up the last of papers. “Nothing has happened, I assure you,”

The red-head was silent, but gave the Inquisitor a smile. Regan could never tell if her smiles meant good things or bad things. She was very good at hiding her true intentions, which perhaps was why she was their spymaster. Still, it wasn’t so fun when you were on the other side of it.

“Is that so,” Leliana mused. “Well then, I suppose I don’t need to pry you any further. Sorry for troubling you, Inquisitor,”

Reagan nodded slightly, still unsure of what this all meant. “Right then… I suppose I’ll take my leave,” he said, turning around to leave.

“Yes, that’s fine. Cassandra must be all flustered about someone else then,”

Of course, Leliana would say that. Just enough information to pique his interest. The mage tried to keep a casual smile after he took a deep breath and turned around. “Cassandra is upset with someone?”

“Not upset. Just flustered, if not rather distracted the last few times we spoke. Oh, but I really shouldn’t say anything. As you said, you’re not involved, so I’d hate to gossip about her without reason,”

“Leliana,”

“Something wrong, Inquisitor? Do you have something that might pertain to Cassandra’s predicament?”

Reagan considered himself clever and witty (at times), but Leliana could easily dance circles around him. An Orlesian bard and spy… This type of conversation was nothing to her. Even if he had tried to keep up with her, he probably couldn’t.

“I… may have tried to kiss Cassandra,” he conceded a bit, scratching the back of his neck. He had never really spoken to anyone about his feelings for the Seeker. Varric already knew and teased him about it, but that was different.

“I see,” the spy kept her tone neutral. “Why?”

Reagan was a bit taken aback by the question. “Why else? She’s beautiful and interesting and I like being around her,” he felt that was pretty self-explanatory. He didn’t want to get too in-depth about his feelings about her just yet, for less he make a fool of himself.  

“So you wouldn’t just do it to mock her, right?”

“What? No, of course not,”    

“I’m just asking. The Trevelyans may be pious and generous to the Chantry, but I’m fairly aware of the other things your family gets up to in their private life. Not to say you’re your family, but you understand my concern,”

Well, she wasn’t exactly wrong to question his intentions. The Trevelyans certainly had their fair share of _l’amour scandaleux_ , that left more than a few people burned. Reagan wasn’t particularly known for his chastity during his time at the circle either in his younger years, but he wouldn’t intentionally harm anyone. Especially Cassandra.

“I assure you my intentions with Cassandra were sincere. She’s… not- well… that’s not really here or there now, is it?”

“Is it?”

“… Isn’t it?” What was Leliana bard going on about? “I’m quite sure that Cassandra made it clear during our last _discussion_ , that she would much rather keep my face a safe amount of distance from hers,”

The bard smiled sweetly, which only made Reagan more nervous. What was she keeping from him? Did Cassandra tell her something else? He felt as though he were in his teen years again, trying to find out who fancied him through a series of cryptic half answers from this peers. It was all quite annoying.

“I’m not going to get a straight answer from you, am I?” Reagan said with a bit of a sigh.

“Sorry, Inquisitor,” she replied “As I said, the Left and Right Hand must look after each other. I just want to know what your intentions are with Cassandra. You’ve made them decently clear, which makes me feel a little better about what to tell her. If you want some peace of mind, she’s not angry at you. Not exactly,”

‘Not exactly’ was a far better reaction than he was expecting it all honesty. But did this also mean that he completely misread her actions? Did they misread each other? Ugh, they really had to have a chat about this. A proper one. Not just one where he said a bunch of vague nonsense and she gave him a disgruntled grunt. A proper conversation. If they could have that.

“Right then,” the mage said with a bit of a smile on his face. “If that is everything, then, I really should be taking my leave now. For real, this time,”

“Always a pleasure talking with you, Inquisitor,”


	6. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan wants Cassandra to have her ideal romance. But where should he start? It’s time to ask the experts.

_You don’t… actually intend to go through with courting me do you?_

Cassandra and Reagan’s last little chat had played through his head again and again for the past week. After everything they had been through, after all the moments they had exchanged, after they clearly knew how they felt about each other, she didn’t expect him to court her? Because he was the Inquisitor? Oh, how foolish a challenge she had set for him.

 _It was not a challenge, milord._ The words echoed in the back of his mind.

It was a challenge.

_It’s. Not. A. Challenge._

“It is a challenge,” he said under his breath. And he would win.

There was, however, a slight snag in Reagan’s plan to woo the Seeker. The young man had never actually _courted_ anyone. Not properly, that is. Of course, he had relationships in the past, but the Circle wasn’t exactly a space for _magical_ romance, so to speak. There were books of love and romance and poetry, but they were all so old… so dated in their methods. Not to mention that anything remotely romantic was rather discouraged. You couldn’t exactly take someone out to a fancy dinner or a lovely stroll around the town. No, most courting, in his experience, were carried out in secret, writing cryptic love letters and making out in the library, hoping that no one would spot you (he was always spotted). And if you were spotted, hoping that you wouldn’t be reprimanded (he was always reprimanded). One where you didn’t have to lie about never doing it again and having the cycle repeat itself.

Now he finally had a chance at real romance. One without a stern-looking templar and a disappointed enchanter were lecturing you about secret affair despite well knowing that they were also bedding each other.

Andraste’s tits, if the Circles were ever reinstated after this, he knew exactly what changes he’d demand.

But that wasn’t important right now. What was important was that he figured out what to do to impress Cassandra. To give her the perfect evening.

 The first thing he had to do was just try to understand the Seeker a bit more. Find out why she was so insistent that she couldn’t be with someone who is the Inquisitor. Which meant that it was time that he asked from the experts. He knew exactly where his first stop should be.

 “Commander Cullen!” Reagan said, not bothering to knock the door to his office. Sure enough, the Commander was in his office, standing cross-armed next to a woman with light-brown hair and violet eyes. “Oh, and you’re here too Hawke. Excellent,” He could have two perspectives instead of just one.

“…Inquisitor,” the older man said, trying to hide his annoyance as he took a few steps forward. “Is everything alright? Is there an emergency?”

“Did I come at a bad time?”

“No, you came at a perfectly fine time,” Hawke interjected, smiling at the Inquisitor. “How can we help you?”

“Well, Cullen is Cassandra’s best friend. Aside from Leliana,”

“… I am?”

“She doesn’t threaten you nearly as much as she does the rest of us,” the mage said very casually. That would constitute Cullen being her closest friend in Reagan’s opinion. “You’re also essentially a male, blonder version of her,”

Where are you going with this, Inquisitor?” The commander was already regretting this conversation. It’s not that he disliked Trevelyan by any means. He was actually quite a bright and understanding young man. But every now and then, the Inquisitor was just… odd. That was the only way he could put it.

Reagan quickly closed the door behind him and then got closer and hushed his voice. “I wish to court Cassandra. We both clearly have feelings for each other, but she still seems to think that it’s not possible for us to be together,”

“Did she give you any reasons why?” Hawke asked, leaning back on the Commander’s desk.

“Me being the Inquisitor seemed to be a rather large issue,” Reagan answered. One of those things that he couldn’t exactly change about himself in an instant. 

“Well, I could sort of see her point,” Cullen said, his face returning to its normal shade. “Being the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste, you’re not just any normal man. You’re a pillar of hope to not only our cause, but all people of Thedas. Cassandra is a woman of strong convictions and duty to the Inquisition. To have a romantic relationship with you… it complicates things,”  

“It doesn’t have to be complicated though,” Hawke added glancing at Cullen for a moment. “Just because you have a fancy title to your name now doesn’t mean it’s the only thing that defines you. Being a hero and being a lover aren’t mutually exclusive. You just need to remind her that you’re a mortal like the rest of us, Herald or not. Of course, you need to be smart about things. Realistic,”

“Both valid points,” Reagan said, nodding in approval. “But I will side with the lovely Aerianne Hawke on this one. No offence Commander,” There was a small ‘ha’ that came from the rogue to which Cullen muttered something about the Maker under his breath. “The question is, what should I do?”

“Well, just as you don’t want to be viewed as only the Inquisitor, I’m sure she doesn’t always to be seen as a Seeker. Surely you must know of some of her interests that don’t involve stabbing someone,” Hawke heard enough stories from Varric, and there was one brief and slightly intimidating conversation they had when she first arrived to Skyohold. Cassandra stare alone was enough to send a shiver down the Champion’s spine.  

Reagan crossed his arms, clearly thinking. It’s funny, it felt like he knew Cassandra so well at times, yet in other ways, he felt like he had a huge blind spot. “She loves to read. But the last time I bought her favorite series for the Skyhold library, she was less than satisfied and forbade me from reading them,”

“You know there are other books Cassandra likes beyond Varric’s spectacularly bad romance series,” Cullen said. “Poetry being one of them,”

_I want a man who sweeps me off my feet, gives me flowers and reads me poetry by the candlelight._

The Seeker’s words echoed in Reagan’s ears. He had just assumed she meant that a little as an exaggeration. Just a sort of off-handed comment in the heat of the moment. But, what if…

“Hawke. You’re a modern woman with a heroic past, who’s quite the romantic at heart. Like Cassandra,”

“I am?”

“He’s read Varric’s book. And Varric was very thorough in capturing your personality, surprisingly enough,” Cullen said while Reagan nodded. Hawke groaned and shook her head. She loved the dwarf, but sometimes she wished he would just stop writing. Forever.   

“Okay, yes. I was a bit of a… naïve romanticist at the time,” she said, her cheeks a bit flushed.  “I’ve matured since then, I assure you,”

“Regardless, is your opinion on poetry, candlelight and flowers?”

The rogue snorted slightly “An embarrassing, girlhood fantasy that most grow out of rather quickly when we realize that most men will do the bare minimum to bed us, if that in comparison to all the tales we read,”

Both Reagan and Cullen winced a bit, looking a little cut by her words, but also not dismissing them either. There were exceptions they could think of, certainly, but she wasn’t exactly… incorrect in her statement.

“That came out wrong,” Hawke said, shaking her head when she noticed their expressions. “What I mean to say is that it’s just something that we have in our heads, but we don’t actually expect the real thing to come along. But… if you plan to chase that girlhood fantasy of hers, don’t make her regret telling you about it. You’re the Inquisitor, so make it unique,”

“Make it hers,” Cullen added, nodding in agreement with the Champion for once. He then cleared his throat. “You need to go back to Redcliffe, right? It’s not exactly Val Royeaux, but from what I recall, they used to have a decent book selection in town, with some unique finds… if you find the right merchant,”

Reagan’s green eyes lit up with excitement. That’s what he was talking about. Proper application to theory. A  real lead! “Right. Redcliffe!”

“Fereldan’s not much for flowers or intricate bouquets though. You may need to go elsewhere for those,”

“You know about bouquets? Well, now I’m curious who you’re trying to court,” the rogue teased, nudging him with her hip.

“That’s not- it was a long time ago,” Cullen stammered. “Stop trying to pry into my private affairs!”

“Not a problem, Commander. You might not know, but I think a certain Grey Warden might be able to point me in the right direction,” Regan grinned as he opened the door behind him again. “Well, this was both incredibly riveting and helpful. Don’t tell Cassandra,”  

“Good luck, Inquisitor,” Hawke said with a casual wave with a slight nod from Cullen. As the door closed behind him, Reagan could briefly hear Cullen begin to say something to Hawke, but he couldn’t quite catch it. No doubt more bickering either way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Flowers?” Blackwall said as he put his tools down beside the latest wooden griffon he had been carving.

“They’re for Cassandra,” So much for keeping this a secret.

The bearded man laughed a bit. “Eyeing the Lady Seeker are you? I can see why. She’s a very _striking_. Good for you,”

The mage let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Blackwall would understand. Cassandra and him seemed to have a mutual respect for each other during combat, and on occasion, would catch a pint together at the tavern. Reagan was also quite find of the older man. The Grey Warden reminded him a little of his uncle when he was younger.

“I was hoping you could figure out something that Cassandra would like. You do seem to be the flower expert around here,”

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Blackwall, I’m the Inquisitor. I _inquisite_ things,”

“I believe you mean inquire about things,”

“Details. I pass by Josephine’s desk nearly every day. I grew curious of the lovely flowers fixed there and couldn’t help but ask about them. They’re a nice choice,” Reagan thought it was actually a very lovely and endearing gesture. If only he had thought of it before! That would have been the perfect thing to do for Cassandra. Really get his point across.

Blackwall coughed. Perhaps he had even blushed, but you couldn’t tell with the beard.“Well, there aren’t much flowers to be had in the northern mountains other than those ones. However, the next time you’re in Val Royeaux, I’m sure you’ll be able to fine a nice variety. Even in times of civil war, those Orlesians always seem to find a way to preserve beauty, I’ll give them that,”

The mage nodded. Val Royeaux and Redcliffe were a little far from each other, but it’s not like he wasn’t travelling between the two often enough anyway. He’d just be sure that the flowers were to be last on his list. Speaking of list, he still had one more item that he had to get.

“You wouldn’t also happen to know anything about romantic candles?”

“That I can’t help you with, but I’m sure there are two pompous mages that may be able to nudge you in the right direction,”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Reagan, my darling,” Vivienne said, looking away from the chessboard and to the Inquisitor with both pity and disappointment. “You’re from a wealthy family. And you’re a mage who has studied the flame extensively… you’re trying to tell me that you don’t know which candles to buy for a romantic evening?”

“He’s from the Free Marches, the poor boy. What do you expect? If you have one servant there, it’s considered high class,” Dorian said with a shrug as he moved one of his pieces across the board.

“Oh, that’s true,” the woman shuddered. “And they actually think that Fereldan cheese is good,”

“Ew, that’s horrifying. No wonder your cousin ran off to Tevinter, Inquisitor,”  

“While I’m glad that you’re both getting along swimmingly after all this time, I’d appreciate it if it wasn’t at my expense,” the Inquisitor said with slight irritation in his voice. There was no living with them when they actually agreed on something.

“Oh darling, you know that we love you just the way you are,” the First Enchanter waved her hand a little dismissively at younger mage. “Perfect the way you are. Well. Almost. Your hair has gotten shaggier these days, so you really should get a haircut. And a wardrobe. Be thankful that you’ve your mother’s Antivan charms to get you through all of… this,” Vivienne looked as though she wanted to say more about the topic of how he presented himself, but that would be for another time. “Obviously none of that matters when it comes to Seeker Pentaghast as she already appeared quite smitten with you,” 

“I was wondering why Cassandra’s cheeks looked so flushed anytime your name was brought up. Ha! Good on you messerre! She could use a younger man in her life. Get the stiffness out of her armour,” Dorian said with a mischievous grin.

Reagan would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought of the Seeker without her armour. Or much else at all. Her curves pressed up against his body as they intertwined for an evening of passion. But that would come later. This was all about her fantasy right now! Not his.

Well, a little bit of his.  

“So, candles,” he said, snapping back into reality.

“Right. _Candles_ ,” Dorian said, knowing exactly what the Inquisitor had been thinking about. “Cassandra seems to be the type of person who would appreciate something that has a subtle, refreshing smell. Something like the floral smell Crystal Grace,”

“Oh yes. Crystal Grace seems to be quite _a la mode_.  I’m sure you could find some lovely candles with that scent in Val Royeaux. Oh, let me get you the name of a lovely shop. If they don’t have any, they can no doubt have some made for you,” Vivienne added.

Right, so candles and flowers in Val Royeaux, poetry from Redcliffe. Not too bad and he knew exactly where he was going to set it all up. This was perfect. Cassandra wouldn’t know what hit her. “I knew I could count on you two,”

“Darling, but of course,”

“Who else could you count on for impeccable taste in this place?”  

“I’ll leave you your game then,” the Inquisitor said with a slight wave as the two mages went back to playing chess, throwing witty insults at each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------

There he had it. He had the list, he had the reason, now it was just a matter of getting it all organized and not jeopardizing any Inquisition business, as much as he wanted to just push it all aside. But still, he knew that Cassandra would be even more upset if he shirked his work because of her.

Speaking of the Seeker herself, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had nearly bumped into her which pulled him back to the present. 

“Ah, Lady Pentaghast,” Reagan grinned. “Always a pleasure to bump into the most beautiful woman in Skyhold,”

“You will have to try a little harder than that by this point, Inquisitor,” she said, crossing her arms with a bit of a sigh.

“Ah, but I am allowed to try now?”

“Well, it seems that there is no stopping you when you’ve made up your mind about something, is there?” It was clear that she still didn’t understand what Reagan saw in her, but she also didn’t seem to mind the attention as much as she previously did. The way that she was with him now seemed to display restraint, but also a certain desire and curiosity. Reagan a little was less ambiguous lately, showing restraint in many of his actions, but very little on his words. 

“And I assure you, I intend to put in every bit of effort that you deserve, milady,” he said, grinning with an overly former bow.

The Seeker shook her head with a sigh, but there was a small smile that formed on her face as she did so. Reagan was a bit of a fool., but a charming one, she’d give him that. “And what does the Inquisitor have in mind?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be any fun if I told you, would it?” he said, taking her hand in his and lifting it up to his lips, kissing. The Seeker felt her cheeks flush and her body stiffen, but she didn’t pull away. “Well, I suppose it would, but then I would just want to do more than just talk,”  

“Oh? Would you now?”

“I would. And many times before this,” he pulled his lips away from her hand, but still ran his thumb over her fingers, playfully. Something he hadn’t had a chance to do for some time. “But of course, there are many things to be done before that, isn’t there? That’s all part of the fun of courting. Or so I’ve heard,”    

There was a small chuckle in the Seeker’s voice. “Well, I’ll have to wait until you complete the challenge, then, won’t I?”

“Why, Lady Pentaghast. I thought you told me it wasn’t a challenge,”

The dark-haired Seeker then lightly pulled her hand out of his and swept by him.

“I’ve changed my mind,” was all she said before walking off.

And so it was just that; a challenge.

And Reagan Trevelyan couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one that I’ve been writing for a couple of weeks. I really love the fact that you have to go on a side quest before you can properly ‘date’ Cassandra. How does the Inquisitor know where to get all the things for the perfect date? This is basically what this is.


	7. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Reagan share a night together at the grove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, all that build-up has finally paid off! A retelling of the romantic first scene between the Inquisitor and Cassandra, using some of the script. I remember getting really giddy during this because it was just so satisfying after all the slow burning flirting that had been going on. I’m not great at writing romance scenes, but I hope you enjoy!

_His lips on mine, speak words, not voiced, a prayer._

_Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night._

_His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the Maker’s light._

_My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there._

_Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life._

 - _Carmenum di Amatus_

 

Despite the clouds in the sky, the moon was large and bright this evening, lighting up the grove below the fortress. Reagan held Cassandra close as they lay naked under one of the blankets, looking up at the night sky. The air around them was cool, but it was welcoming. After all the misunderstandings, the flattery, the banter, and challenges along the way, they were finally here. Together.

Cassandra eventually sat up, looking over at the mountains and trees that surrounded them. It was so peaceful here. Hard to believe that there was such a quiet place in this time of war.

“You’ve got something on your mind,” Reagan said, taking one of her hands into his and stroking her knuckles lightly with his thumb.

“Perhaps,” she replied with a small smile, watching as the mage slowly sat up as well. “You needn’t worry though. I don’t wish to bother you with it,”

“I’m always interested in what you think about,” he said with a bit of a grin, before burying his face into her neck, lightly grazing it with his teeth and then kissing it. The Seeker let out a small gasp and allowed one of her hands to caress his back. It had been a long time since she had been so intimate with someone. She had missed it and wasn’t sure if she wanted to spoil the mood by expressing her thoughts.

“What is it?” Reagan whispered in her ear, his breath warm.

“I’m thinking about the future,” she finally said. “When all this is done, history will say one of two things about me; That I stood at the Inquisitor’s side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be,”

 The mage lifted his head and then looked at her intently. It was rare for the Seeker to open herself up like this. He wanted to take in every part of it.

“Or… they will say that I was led from that path of faith by the wiles of a madman,” she let out a bit of a sigh. She was no fool. History put you on one side or the other. It wasn’t the most charming of pillow talks, but then again, nothing less should be expected from Cassandra.

“Well, hopefully it’ll be in my favor. I’d rather be the Herald of Andraste, rather than the Madman of Thedas” he replied with a bit of a smirk, his green eyes still looking upon her. “But ultimately, I care very little about what will become of my legacy. What I want to know is what you think, Cassandra. How do you see me?”

Cassandra leaned her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. Of course he would answer this way. He seemed less and less thrown off by what she had to say. Perhaps that was a good thing.

“I think that you are a good man. I don’t believe you would go through all this trouble just for one night of passion, no matter how much you enjoy a challenge,”

“I wouldn’t,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and lightly kissing her forehead. “Maker, I read you poetry. I’ve never done that for anyone willingly,”

The Seeker let out a soft laugh. “And what if I make you read more?”

“If the Lady Pentaghast wishes, then it is my command,” he said in his usual, flirty manner.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind then,” she responded, slowly opening one of her eyes, having her fingers trailed down the down the middle of his chest, lightly. She certainly wouldn’t object to having more nights with just the two of them, intimate under the moonlight.

Reagan then paused for a moment. Cassandra could sense his hesitancy in what he was going to say next. It seemed that she was not the only doing some thinking. And she had a feeling she knew what he was going to be.

“May I ask about…”

“Regalyan?” she said, finishing his sentence. He seemed a little taken aback, but she had guessed correctly.

“Only if you are comfortable. I… can’t imagine it would be easy,”

“It’s fine. I think it’s only fair for you to know now,” there was a slighty sad, but calm look on her face.       

 “Galyan… was a mage, with whom I adventured with when I was still very young,” she paused for a moment and looked back up at the stars. “…He died at the Conclave,”

Cassandra could feel Reagan’s hand around her waist tighten a bit, in reassurance and comfort. She hadn’t spoken about Regalyan with anyone other than Leliana, so opening up like this again… it hurt, but at the same time, she also felt relieved. She had been grieving in privately, hoping no one would notice. But no matter how tough she tried be, how much she tried not to let it affect her duties, it affected her. Maker, how it hurt and ached. The man that she had loved for so long, taken from her so suddenly.

And then Reagan Trevelyan showed up just as suddenly. The mysterious man from the Fade. The Herald of Andraste. But most of all, another annoying, flirty circle mage. Were all circle mages insistent on flirting with her? She never could understand it. Didn’t they know what a Seeker’s job was? Idiots.

If that was the case, was she an idiot as well for falling for them?

When she first started responding to Reagan’s advances, she feared that it was a sign of her vulnerability; that the flutters that she sometimes felt around him were just a way to cope with the loss of Regalyan. Just like pain, these feelings would eventually pass. They had to.  

But they never did. The more she was with the Herald, the more she felt herself drawn to him. Reagan was a man, capable of things she didn’t think possible. It inspired her, but also frightened her by how drawn she was to him. If she allowed this to happen again. To care for another in this time of uncertainty, she wasn’t sure if she could handle the possible pain that would come along with it.

“His death was why I hesitated to be with you. I couldn’t bear to think of Corypheus taking another person I cared about. You already almost died at Haven,”

“But I didn’t, Cassandra,” Reagan replied, squeezing her again.

“But you _could’ve_ , Reagan. Even if you are the Herald, you are still mortal. Please remember that,” she looked at the mage with stern eyes, the strong determination that she always had when she wanted the Inquisitor to take her seriously. “I can’t have you die. I won’t allow it,”  

Reagan looked at her for a moment, surprised, but it then changed until a small smile appeared on his face instead. She knew that look. Or she felt that she knew it.

“What’s so funny?’ Cassandra frowned. He always did that when he was planning something, or found something amusing at her expense. “I’m being serious, you know,”

“I know,” Reagan’s lips brushed against hers as he ran his fingers through her short, black hair and then down to the scar on her cheek before tilting her head slightly and kissing her firmly, sending warm sensation down he Seeker’s spine. She felt her body go weak and placed her arms on his chest for support.

“I love you,” he breathed. “And I promise you, that Corypheus will never take me away from you. Not after all this,”

Cassandra felt her cheeks go red.

Love...

Her stern face vanished again, a small smile forming instead as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for another kiss and pushing him back down on the ground. He was right. They had gone through so much together. They were allowed to be in love. She was allowed to be in love.        

“I believe you,”


	8. Party Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition shares their opinions about the Reagan and Cassandra getting involved with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not gotten nearly as much party banter about my romance as I'd like. So I decided to write my own. Consider this a bit of 'filler' before the next proper chapter comes out. I decided to write it more as a 'script', just to make it feel more like the game.

** In the Case of Bottoms:  
**

**Sera:** Heh-heh-heh.

 **Cassandra:** _(Sighs)_ What’s so funny this time, Sera?

 **Sera:** You’ve seen the Inquisitor’s butt. _Naked_.

 **Cassandra:** I’m not dignifying that with an answer.

 **Varric:** Aw, come on Seeker. We’ve all seen you two slip away every now and then. We all know you’ve seen it by now. Is it everything you wanted it to be? The best butt you’ve ever seen?

 **Cassandra:** The both of you are children.     

 **Reagan:** You heard the woman, you two. Nothing particularly special or interesting about rear. No need to gossip about it.

 **Sera:** Mehhh.

 **Reagan:** Cassandra’s on the other hand-

 **Cassandra:** _(Disgruntled noise)_

 

* * *

**Ropes**

**Iron Bull:** You know Cass, if you ever need to spice up your love life, I know this great place in Orlais where you can get these nice silken ropes. Strong, but soft, perfect for the boss.

 **Cassandra:** That’s very thoughtful of you, Bull. But I think we’re fine for now.

 **Iron Bull:** Just saying. I’ll write you down the address when we get back to Skyhold. Just in case you change your mind.

 **Reagan:** Wait, why do you think I’d be the one who’s tied up? Why not the other way around?

 **Iron Bull:**  Isn't that what you rich mage boys do? You talk about freedom. magic and power, but as soon as you get into the bedroom, you just love it when someone else is in charge. Controlling you, making them yours. 

 **Reagan:** Where in Andraste’s name did you get that idea?

 **Iron Bull:** Wait, Dorian hasn’t-

 **Dorian:** _(loud coughing)_

 

* * *

** Rhymes With Pentaghast **

**Cole:** You know, poetry doesn’t have to rhyme.

 **Cassandra:** Something I agree with for once, Cole. I would say that most poetry is better when it doesn’t rhyme. I never understood why people thought rhyming made for fascinating poetry. Though I'm a little concerned what brought on this opinion. 

 **Cole:** He's been trying to think of what rhymes with Cassandra since we left camp. Cassandra, Miranda, veranda, … is loranda a word? Good poetry is the stuff that doesn’t rhyme? Why did I sleep through literature class? Poetry illudes me, but her eyes always light up when she reads it. Her stern, beautiful eyes, that twinkle like the night sky, that show another world far away from here. I want to go with her, see what she sees when she takes in the words of Charlemagne and Moriaus.

 **Cassandra:** Reagan…?

 **Reagan:** Cole, what did we say about getting into other’s thoughts?

 **Cole:** But I didn't use your name this time!

 

* * *

** What's the Point, Then? **

**Vivienne:** Cassandra, I must admit, you are a good influence on the boy. I’m surprised.

 **Cassandra:** Usually I’m told it’s the other way around. 

 **Vivienne:** Well, look at him. He actually puts _effort_ into his appearance now.

 **Dorian:** No more frumpy circle robes.

 **Vivienne:** He finally got a proper haircut.

 **Dorian:** Clean shaven. 

 **Cassandra:** Has he? Honestly, I don’t really pay attention to those sort of things.

**Reagan:** _(Sighing)_

**Dorian:** Cheer up ol’ chap. _We_ appreciate it.

 

* * *

** His Knight In Heavy Armor **

**Blackwall:** You alright there, Inquisitor? You look a bit stiff.

 **Reagan:** Nothing major. Just pulled something last night was all.

 **Blackwall:** _(Chuckling)_ You and the Lady Pentaghast try something new in the bedroom, did you? Say no more.

 **Reagan:** Maker, I wish it was because of that.

 **Cassandra:** I warned him, my armor is heavier than it looks; wait until I take it off before you carry me. He didn’t listen and went tumbling down the stairs.

 **Blackwall:** The stairs that lead to your quarters? That’s… a long way down, lad.

 **Cassandra:** He’ll be fine. He’s lucky _I_ was there to carry him to bed.    

 

* * *

** Faith and Love **

**Solas:** I must must admit, Cassandra. You continue to surprise me, the more I get to know you. You are more interesting than I thought.

 **Cassandra:** Why is that?

 **Solas:** You are a Seeker of Truth. Reagan, for all intents and purposes, is an apostate with a powerful magic that could destroy worlds. Yet you seem to have no problems being with him.

 **Cassandra:** Nothing is ever that simple. You should know that by now.

 **Solas:** My apologies if I’ve offended. What I meant to say is that I admire your ability to challenge the on beliefs you hold close. To see where they are right and wrong and then make them your own. You’ve managed to keep you faith and stay true to what else lies in your heart. I doubt many would do the same as you have. He’s very lucky to have you, Cassandra.  

 **Cassandra:** …Thank you, Solas.  

 

* * *

**What the Future Holds**

**Cole:** You’re worried.

 **Reagan:** No more than the usual amount of scary facing a weird magister-god and his pet arch-demon. You know, if it wasn’t for the demons popping out of these glowing holes, everything would be a lot less scary.

 **Cole:** Not about that. You’re worried about going back to the Circle after all this is done.

 **Reagan:** Cole…

 **Cole:** When you were young, you were scared, but then the Circle became your home. You were comfortable there. Safe. It was a place you could do magic and no one would question it. Despite your talents, expectations of you were low, so you felt no need to push yourself to anything more than Enchanter if needed. Just like the estate with your family. You had no reason to leave like others did, so you were sad when it fell and became an apostate. But now, after all this time, it scary again. If you have to go back to the circle, you’ll lose the friends you’ve made. The motivation to be something more. And most of all, you fear that Cassandra can’t be with you. You would have a reason to run away from the tower, like the others.

 **Reagan:** _(chuckling softly)_ No hiding anything from you, is there?

 **Cole:** You'll be okay. You've come this far, so there's no point in your turning back. You won't let it. 

 **Reagan:** Thank you Cole. I think… I really needed that.


	9. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Ball is just around the corner, so Josephine writes up some helpful suggestions for Reagan to give to everyone, including Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating! Been a bit busy with both work and also writing my other fic. This is a shorter chapter than others! Some tame, cutesy banter as the two start settling into being a real couple while also trying to be serious about work.

“As you all may know, we have received the official invitations to the Winter’s Ball,” Josephine said cheerfully as she walked around the war table, passing around several parchments to each of the council members. “I’ve devised an itinerary of each of you as individual notes for each of you to pass onto your men.

 “Very thorough,” Reagan noted, as he flipped through them. It was all very intricate, dating from now until the actual evening of the ball. Everything was covered, from notable dignitaries to fitting dates, to voluntary ballroom lessons. There were even helpful tips for him and his companions on what they could do to fit in at the ball. With the exception of Vivienne, they could probably all use a bit of brush up on Orlesian formalities.  

On top of all that, it was painstakingly beautiful penmanship, which was no doubt, the ambassador’s herself. Maker knows how long she spent doing writing these. And how many would notice the detail and effort put into each one.

“Thorough as in ‘great organization’, or thorough as in ‘this is too much’?”

“Thorough as in ‘you know us all too well and we couldn’t ask for a better ambassador’,” Reagan replied with a reassuring smile. He was being genuine. Some may consider her too overly methodical, but he always found it endearing. Without her, they’d have far fewer allies, considering the rest of them weren’t particularly great at cross-Thedas negotiations. She was charming in a way that was sincere and tactful. Very few, if any of them could take her position. Leliana was far too eager to murder things, Cullen hated talking for more than ten minutes, and Reagan was not tactful enough to be both charming and sneaky at the same time.   

“Though I do have a feeling that you may get some push back on some of your well-meaning suggestions,” Cullen said, flipping through the papers.

“The Iron Bull will not like that he has to wear a shirt,” Leliana added.

“Well, that is non-negotiable,” Josephine responded quite firmly. “Running around shirtless is not formal attire, no matter what he says,”

“I’ll try to convince him,” Reagan said with a grin and a quick bow before the meeting ended.

Cullen was right, there were quite a few items on the list that the Inquisition members may find certain habits difficult to let go of for one evening. Reagan found it a little more exhausting than he anticipated it to be. He found himself losing a lot of energy, trying to barter and compromise with them all. Asking Sera to tone down the pranking (Josephine and him would probably have one coming her way just for that suggestion), Varric to keep his shirt closed (but people love the chest hair!), Dorian to maybe tone down the snark on Orlesian culture (it’s a joke!) and then for Cassandra…

 “Make small talk?” A disgusted grunt exited the Cassandra, as she paused from her usual training, looking over the notes that Reagan had handed to her.

“Not the whole evening obviously,” he replied, with a bit of a playful tone. “You know, when the occasional dignitary isn’t completely intimidated by your cold gaze. For example, if a lord comes up to you and comments on the weather… you would say…”

“It’s weather. Weather is always happening. Unless we are planning for an attack outdoors, there is no need to bring it up,”

“And if someone asks you about your family?”

“Why do they need to pry into my private life further? They know who I am and what my family is involved in,”

“Well, Cassandra. Sounds like you’re all set for the Winter Palace. The perfect small-talk,” Reagan crossed his arms, lifting his eyebrows as he appeared to be fake-impressed.

“Ha-ha,” she rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t see why we can’t just send the Empress a few guards and be done with it. With the battle of Adamant just around the corner, this is a waste of our time,”

“Not your favorite type of event, I take it?” Reagan asked, a small smile on his face.

“I detest such frivolous nonsense,” she scrunched up her nose as though there were a foul stench in the air. “And I suppose you enjoy these fancy balls? These soirees?”

“Courtly intrigue and scandalous affairs all wrapped up in frilly outfits, and tiny cakes. What’s not to love?”

“Everything about that sentence for starters,”

Reagan grabbed his chest in jest, looking as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. Cassandra may have been a romantic, but she was very particular about what passed for passion. “Really? You dislike all of it?”

“Yes. Especially these Orlesian-style balls. The Game is so tedious. All the secrecy, backstabbing, pointless small talk…” Cassandra then let out another annoyed grunt. “There’s a civil war and an assassination plot being carried out by a darkspawn who likens himself to a god. We don’t need fake niceties. We need action,”

“Well, when you put it that way, then obviously that makes sense. But alas, even the Inquisition can’t change Orlesian formalities in a day. Can you perhaps make it through one evening? For Josephine’s sake?”

Cassandra nostrils flared and Reagan couldn’t help but chuckle. It was honestly hard to believe that she was once treated like a pampered princess in her youth. How could her uncle have managed keeping her sheltered for so many years? He had a hard time picturing her without a sword and shield, being quiet and meek, even as a child. He just assumed that he that she popped out of the womb with it.

“You really do enjoy my displeasure, don’t you?” Cassandra crossed her arms, looking sternly at the mage. Reagan only smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“As adorable as that little frown of yours is, I assure you Lady Pentaghast, I much prefer you when you’re in a good mood,” he then gave her a light peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re not completely alone to face the harrowings of idle chit-chat about which tiny spoon to use for dessert,”

A small smile finally appeared on her face, nudging him slightly with her hip. He could be a nuisance himself at times, but he really was her nuisance. And if she was being honest, she enjoyed it when it was him. He could be realistic and sweet underneath all that gaudy, cheesy charm of his.    

“I’ll be keeping you to that,” she finally replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as the two were about to kiss, Reagan felt something hard hit the side of his head. Round, red, firm… an apple?  His eyes then looked up towards the direction it came from. Sure enough, there was a familiar blonde elf, hanging outside her window, another one in hand.

“Sorry, but not sorry!” Sera called out with a bit of a cackle. “You two were looking too cutesy and cheesy! Like out of a terrible romantic play! Barf. Had no choice but to hit you, Inquisitor,”

“You know that actually hurt, Sera. It’s actually very hard,” Reagan called back, rubbing his head.

“Hahaha. Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? So is this one if you don’t keep being gross. It’s like watching a brother get on with his ladyfriend. Not that you’re my brother… anyway just leave! You’re like a brunch of gross teenagers!” she tossed the fruit up and down in her hand, waiting for their next move.  

“Sounds like it’s time for you to get back to work, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, a little smirk on the side of her lips as she let go of him. “I should probably go as well. Cullen and I are going to meet with the blacksmiths to make the armor and weapons will be ready for Adamant,”

Reagan let out a sigh, but smiled. Such was the life of being in the Inquisition. He then bowed, but before he could stand up straight again, he felt the Seeker lightly grab his arm and then leaned into his ear.

“I’ll come by tonight,” was all that she whispered before letting go of his arm and walking off towards the armoury.

And it was then, that the Inquisitor felt himself full of energy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still enjoyed reading, despite lack of smuttier fluff. ^^; I'm still pretty terrible at writing romance scenes, so I keep deleting and rewriting. I feel like I'm having troubles topping my Frostbitten & Pillow Talk chapters and that's causing some writing anxiety, leaving some lackluster writing lol. But I'm hoping that the next few chapters will be a little more feelsy!


	10. I'll Touch Every Star In the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a ball without a dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's the newest chapter! I decided to do a reinterpretation of the 'dance' scene that we all love. It's super sappy, but I hope y'alls enjoy it!

“I hope you know that I was trapped in a 15-minute conversation about soup,” Cassandra said with a slight bit of irritation in her voice. She knew that he couldn’t control everything, but honestly, where was that whole ‘I’ll protect you from pointless small-talk’ when she really needed it? She repeated told that blighted count that she had no interest in soup yet he still insisted to talk to her about it until she vaguely threatened him. Well, maybe not vaguely. She flat out threatened him.

 Cassandra then tilted her head curiously as she noticed she didn’t get much of a reaction from the Inquisitor. Normally, Reagan would shoot back a quick-witted response or had a goofy grin on his face. Perhaps even an apology. Some kind of response. But this was different.

“Is everything alright?” she said, walking up beside him.

“I’m… a little tired is all,” Reagan said, glancing off in the distance. “We’re pushing Corypheus into a corner. His forces are weakening. We may have a chance to win this, but it’s just…”

“Exhausting,” Cassandra added, leaning over the railing as well, looking at him. It was a feeling she knew quite well. Just because they were successful didn’t mean the ordeal was enjoyable. Tonight especially. Not only did they have to fight, but they had to do it all with a smile and proper manners as well. It was enough to make anyone sick in her opinion. Even someone as extroverted and chatty as Reagan.  

A soft chuckle escaped the Inquisitor, finally turning his head to look at her. “Guess I don’t really need to explain the concept of exhaustion to the Right Hand of the Divine. Sorry I left you on your own,”

“I’ll let it go this time,” she lightly joked. “But you’d better help me the next time someone asks me about the weather,”

Reagan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “Duly noted,”

“Let’s head back to Skyhold,” Cassandra replied. “I think we had enough excitement for tonight,”

Reagan nodded and let her go. But just before they were about to leave the balcony he paused.

“Is there something else you need?” Cassandra asked, crossing her arms.

“The song they’re playing,” he said tilting his head and motioning at the ballroom. “Haven’t heard it years. It’s one of my favorites,”

“Is that so?”  

“Very much. I haven’t heard it since the I last entertained at parties before the circles fell,” Reagan paused for a moment, and then grinned while holding out his hand. “Milady Cassandra, would you care for a dance?”

“A dance? After all we’ve been through tonight?” surely he was joking. Well, then again, even when he was joking, they always came with honesty.  

“It would be nice to have a dance with someone who wasn’t planning to overthrow the Empress and throw Orlais into chaos,”

The Seeker stared at his hand for a bit, her arms still crossed. If there was anything she didn’t want to do was stay any longer at this stupid display of royal nonsense. The Game… oh how she hated it. But if there was anyone who could make it less terrible…

She placed her left hand into his and placed her right hand on his shoulder. Reagan then pulled her in close and their bodies started to sway to the music. Cassandra soon recognized the song and could quickly understand why it was his favorites. Despite it being an old song, it was ahead of it’s time. There was a certain upbeat, intimate quality to it that still felt formal. Something that you could choose to dance as quickly or as slow to. Much like Reagan, it was a song that tried to bring both the old and the new together.

“I suppose this isn’t… terrible,” she said, a half-smile forming on her face. “And you’re not a too bad of a lead,”

“Not too bad?” he raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Your footing is a little off. You keep doing it that way and you’ll step on my toes, And your grip could be a bit firmer,”  

“Why, Cassandra Pentaghast, is it possible that you actually care about ballroom dancing? Something that you actually enjoy from noble life?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she rolled her eyes. “I just figure if we’re going to do this, it mind as well be done correctly. I’m letting you off easy since I know you’re tired,”  

“Criticizing me is letting me off easy, is it?” he chuckled softly. “Tell me then, how would you dance to this?”

Cassandra smirked again and without a misstep, she managed to shift the weight between them and started to take the lead. She guided them across the balcony with ease under the moonlight as though they were weightless. Whatever stress Reagan seemed to be feeling before started to vanish. The Seeker, while stern and blunt, was also more than capable of comfort and softness, as much as she liked to deny it. And Reagan deserved some personal joy for tonight. He’s spent all this time being in command, it was time for a break.

“Okay, you’re a far better lead than me. You put me to shame, milady,” he said, his smile widening as he felt Cassandra lower him into a dip. He’d never been dipped before, and he had to say, he quite enjoyed it. It was interesting… Reagan considered himself an experienced man in romance. He had his fair share of relationships and tristes, romancing men and women in both the circle and among Free Marcher nobility. Yet even now, felt himself experiencing many firsts with Cassandra, that he never thought he would have at this point. “It’s a shame you don’t enjoy dancing,”

“Well, I suppose I wasn’t being completely honest… I do quite like dancing. If the partner is right,” she then pulled him back up and looked at him with a serene smile, her grey eyes reflecting the moonlight.

“And you’ll always be the right partner to dance with,”  

When the music stopped, the two continued to stair into each other’s eyes for a little while longer before Reagan pulled Cassandra out of sight from the doorway and softly led her against the stone wall, pressing his lips against hers and biting her lower lip slightly. Cassandra’s hands gripped at his uniform tightly, feeling her body weaken a little for the first time tonight. 

“I wish these moments between us could be longer,” she whispered as they broke their kiss. “This battle… it brings us together, yet keeps us apart at the same time,”   

“Well, the world can try and wedge us apart, but I’m not going anywhere,” he said, caressing the scar on her cheek before grazing his teeth against her ear and then lightly nipping at it. “I promise, my love,”     

There were so many times that Reagan could’ve… should’ve died. Yet he was still here, fighting, outsmarting an old magister who had powerful mages, red-templars, and old magic at his disposal. But the Inquisition wasn’t without their own power. And they were only gaining more.

It was then that the couple heard the sound of light footsteps approaching them.  

“Ah, there you both are,” a familiar red head casually strolled from the entrance of the balcony. Leliana tried to hide a bit of a smirk as she saw the lovebirds step away from each other. “No need to worry, just checking up. I wanted to see if you were ready to go, but it’s fine if you’re both still… occupied with other affairs,”

“Sorry if we kept you waiting,” Cassandra cheeks flushed slightly as she tucks a few strands of her short hair behind her ears. 

Leliana lifted her hand and shook her head. “ _Aucun problème ma cherie_. I still need to tie a few loose ends here with my agents. And I believe the others are still enjoying themselves. The Iron Bull seems to be filling himself on a lot of punch while Sera is seeing how many nobles she can trick into saying ‘butt’,”

Reagan laughed shook his head. That sounded like rather accurate behaviour from his friends. “Well, perhaps we should start heading out before we overstay our welcome, shouldn’t we?” he’d just managed to get on the good side of Orlesian nobility, he’d hate for his approval to dip so quickly because of the wrong person being forced to say ‘butt’.

“I’ll request a private carriage for the two of you when you’re ready to leave,” Leliana replied with a slight bow.

“Leliana, please. That’s really not necessary,” Cassandra protested.

“Oh Cassandra, you really need to stop fretting so much. It’s the least you two deserve after tonight,”

As the two hands of the Divine made their way back through the doors, bickering about the carriage, Reagan couldn’t help but smile. Call it luck, or the will of the Maker, or maybe his own willpower, but they had come so far from being a group of heretics. Now they were a force to be reckoned with. A force that could save Thedas. He really couldn’t ask for better allies, better friends, or a better companion at his side.

 

They could do this. They could stop Corypheus.


	11. The Man Who Loved the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing the next Divine is never easy.

 

_A spark, a flame, or the sun; it didn’t matter for he was consumed by her beauty._

 

When Reagan was still in the circle, he had accepted his lot in life, which wasn’t particularly difficult. Unlike a lot of circles, Ostwick was generally fair. The enchanters were knowledgeable and provided great education. The templars weren’t too strict and some were even friendly. Their quarters were comfortable with the food being decent as well. Overall, they were treated fine.

 

Just fine.

 

 It was fine if he wasn’t allowed children. When he became an enchanter, he oversaw teaching the younger mages, so it wasn’t as though he were missing out on some form of parenting (perhaps a cool uncle more than father figure). It was fine he couldn’t get married. He could still fall in love and he had more than his share fun on the side. Besides, anyone who he would’ve ever considered to run away and get married with were long gone. He didn’t need anything more than that.

 

It was fine.

 

_“You’re a smart man, Enchanter Trevelyan. With far more talent than you let on,”_ Senior Enchanter Lydia once told him. _“And yet you are somehow the least driven person I’ve ever met. Completely passive in the world around you,”_

 

_“Ooof. Well, that’s a fair criticism,”_

_“And yet, you are a fire mage; one of the most passionate and driven elements”_

_“Well, just because I don’t ignite passion in others, doesn’t mean that I don’t love seeing it,”_

_“Heh. The man who is drawn to fire and yet produces none. Or so he says. I really wish you would reconsider the offer, Reagan. You’re a good candidate,”_

_“I’m fine where I am, Senior Enchanter, but thank you for your concern. Besides, with the way things are going, who’s to say that there will even be a need for that position?”_

He meant it as a joke at the time, but it wasn’t long after that mages in the circles decided to votee on whether to join the rebels. Although it was inevitable for Ostwick to no longer stay neutral, Reagan didn’t anticipate for it to fall the way that it did; the murder of the Senior Enchanter at the hands of one of her star pupils.

 

That’s when he realized that perhaps things weren’t so fine.

 

Reagan was a man of few regrets. There were only a handful of things he would change in his life. And not speaking, not taking initiative, not taking the lead back then was at the top of the list. Maybe Enchanter Lydia wouldn’t have died _._

 

But the thing about regrets is that you can’t go back and change what you would’ve done. You could only move forward and work for the present and future. It was from then forward that he stepped up and did his best. Perhaps it was all a test to see if he could handle himself as the Inquisitor. And he did. Almost seamlessly.

 

But it didn’t come without it’s challenges. Making sacrifices at other’s expenses were his least favorite part of leadership.

 

“These aren’t just a bunch of soldiers we’re talking about Revered Mother; they’re key members of the Inquisition,” Reagan said rather irritably looking at the chantry woman in front of him.

 

“Which is why Thedas needs them,” the woman responded insistently, unintimidated by the push back she had been getting by both Reagan and Josephine. “We are not saying that you need to make the decision now. But eventually, we’re going to need someone to lead the _Chantry_ , not the Inquisition, regardless of what’s to come next. So, do keep that in mind. We look forward to your answer, Inquisitor,”

 

Well, if he ever had any doubt that he was a Trevelyan, there was no need to anymore. They always had connections in chantry affairs; if they knew that their youngest son was to have a hand in choosing the next Divine, they would be beside themselves. It might almost offset the whole mage thing. Normally, he would find the whole affair amusing, but this situation was a little different.

 

“I suppose ‘no’ isn’t an option here, is it?” he crossed his arms, looking over at Josephine who shook her head with a sigh.

 

“If only it were so easy, milord. But let’s not dwell on that just yet. Even they must realize that taking our greatest assets now would be detrimental to the fight against Corypheus. Get some rest, enjoy your victory. Do not worry. It will be fine,”

 

Oh, how he wanted to do just that. Normally he was quite good at resting and turning his brain off from duties. But he couldn’t this time. And he knew why he couldn’t. He needed to know more. It was his responsibility to know more.

 

And thus it was time to speak to the candidates.

 

Leliana could bring real change; a progressive chantry would be excellent. A chance at finally getting rid of the racial prejudice that plagued it. A chance for truly free mages. There was very little reason for him to not support her as Divine. But Leliana could also be brash and let her ideals blind her. She only just started realizing that death wasn’t the quickest way to deal things. Not to mention that tensions could rise rather than subside, depending on how she was to approach things. Her ideas were great, but he couldn’t figure out her plan to implement them. They could fall hard.

 

But Leliana wasn’t the only one. While she was not original candidate, Vivienne was an intriguing idea. A mage as Divine? Now that would certainly stir things up. She was clever and more than informed in the workings of politics. An ace at the Game. She was also a Loyalist, so maybe that wouldn’t frighten the people of Thedas too much in terms of mages suddenly gaining power. However, her motives were unclear; and even though there were mages who sided with Corypheus and the Venatori, that didn’t mean that others would see eye to eye with her ideas of what a circle should be. She was quite old in her thinking… and in light of his last quest with her, he could understand why.

 

 

And then there was Cassandra…

 

His green eyes flickered as he sat and watched the Seeker pace his quarters. They’d briefly discussed her candidacy not long after Mother Giselle spoke to her. Cassandra could barely stand the Game. Chantry politics was basically that with uglier hats. No, Cassandra was a warrior, the last of the Seekers of Truth. Would she really be the type to sit down during a meeting and give her unbiased opinion without punching someone? Not to mention the thought of her in one of those of ridiculous chantry robes almost made him want to laugh.

 

If only it was just that, then he could just quickly write her off. She was more than just a warrior; she was a woman with ideas, conscience, and a heart. Her answers were not quite what Reagan expected, but then again, there were always little surprises about her. Reforming the circles where mages could govern themselves? He had not expected an answer quite like that out of her, especially with so many of them falling to Corypheus and the Venatori. But she was willing to give them another chance. Then she spoke about the Order. And the Seekers. None of it was unrealistic by any means. She had clear and concrete plans for them all, which was something that he had not quite gotten from Either Vivienne or Leliana. She… was a good candidate.

 

And Reagan wished that he could be less inspired by everything she was saying.

 

“And here I go again; rambling,” Cassandra let out a slight sigh, seemingly irritated with herself.

 

“You are. But you know that I love it when you ramble,” he replied with a soft, but amused smile on his face.

 

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise which only made him laugh.

 

“You don’t think I’m being sincere?”

 

“Oh, I know you’re being sincere. But as to _why_ you would be amused by such things is nonsense to me,”

 

Reagan stretched out his arm, his palm open. Cassandra looked at it for a moment, but then placed her hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

 

“I love that you care. You put your heart and mind into everything,” he was drawn to fire after all.

 

“You know that most men would be intimidated by that,”

 

“Well, you know me. I’m a man of particular tastes,”

 

“I know. And that’s certainly not a bad thing,”

 

“Who’s using flattery now?” he grinned.

 

“I suppose. I’m just not sure these are qualities that a Divine candidate should have,”

 

His fingers twitched.

 

His answer as an Inquisitor was a resounding yes. She was a born leader with more than enough influence and experience. For Cassandra to be Divine would bring stability to a land that was on the brink of collapsing.

 

But then there was him.

 

Reagan Marcio Trevelyan; the man in love with Cassandra. The mage in love with the seeker. The man who loved fire.

 

“They are,” he finally said, letting go of her hand. “That’s why you and Leliana were put forth as candidates after all. You don’t make change by being passive and indifferent. I’m sure Divine Justinia would agree,”

 

Cassandra tilted her head and watched him carefully. It was rare for her to do that (when she knew he was watching anyway). He could feel it; his answer was not clear enough for her. If she wanted cryptic meanings, she’d read a book. But how could he do this in a way that made him impartial?

 

“Cassandra. I know that, without a doubt, you’d make an amazing Divine,” he said. “You know how the chantry works. Not to mention you’ve inspired me in so many ways and this Inquisition; I can only imagine what you could do if you had to address all of Thedas,”

 

“It’s nice to hear that I have the blessing of the Inquisitor,” she replied, her tone slightly irate. “But what does Reagan Trevelyan think?”

 

If there was anything that Cassandra disliked, it was dishonesty, regardless of the circumstance. He was dancing around the issue and she could see it. And yet, it was so hard for him to just answer… flatly.

 

It was starting to hurt.

 

“A man fell in love with a flame, but she was, in fact, the sun,” he replied, looking up at the ceiling of the room. “Do you know the story?”

 

“I do,” she responded suspiciously at first, but then slowly seemed to come upon a realiziation. “I thought you didn’t read poetry,”

 

“I enjoy it when it’s part of a grander epic. And that one always stood out to me,” he let out a long sigh, continuing to look up at the ceiling. “ _It was neither death nor indifferent that drove them apart._ It’s funny how I always thought that Corypheus was going to be the one to separate us,”

 

“Reagan...”

 

He finally looked back at her, a hurt smile on his face. “To steal away the sun or to allow the whole land to bask in her radiance?”

 

Despite being both Andrastian and the Herald, Reagan never really considered himself to be a ‘devout follower’. On a scale, he would be somewhere between Varric and Cullen. All he wanted to do was just take her hand and run, leave everything that had to with the chantry in Leliana or Vivienne’s hands. Even if he didn’t fully agree with them, that didn’t mean they were incapable. They would make excellent Divines.

 

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to vote.

 

It was then that he felt the touch of her hand on his cheek. The Seeker knelt down in front of  him, her eyes full of concern for the young man. Everything with her used to be so certain. And now, he just didn’t know.

 

“I want to give you a real answer, Cassandra,” he said, closing his eyes, placing his hand on hers. “But right now, I won’t be able to. A little more time, and I can tell you exactly how I feel. What I’ll do. Will that be alright?”

 

“Of course. That’s all you needed to say. If time is what you need, then it is time you shall get,” she said, placing a feathered kiss on his lips and standing up. “Just please, understand this; my faith guides me to be true to the chantry, but also to those that I love. I won’t go back on the words between us, Reagan,”

 

Reagan nodded slowly as she then turned around and made her way down the stairs. He let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his temple. No matter how much talking, how much thinking, how much weighing of the options that he was going to do…

 

He knew what he was going to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! It's been awhile since I've updated lovely Reagan and Cassandra properly, so I do hope this one was worth the wait. They've probably had the sweetest and easiest of my romances in the game (and in writing?), but I had to throw a bit of a wrench into their perfect love. I'm a sucker for tsundere tropes, but I'm also a sucker for star-crossed lovers. I've been trying to be a little more descriptive with my writing, but I feel as though it's still coming off a little more explainy... but bear with me while I experiment!
> 
> Also, I think I may have a thing for handholding? I feel all these two kiddos do is hand hold and play with each other's hands lol.


	12. In the Case of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first fight against a dragon, Reagan shares his opinion on the beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, it's been too long since I've updated my lovely Reagan and Cassandra! Even though I know how I want them to end up, I've been having troubles writing some of the inbetween chapters before the big conclusion. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this sort of jokesy chapter before we get back into fluffy feelz.

Although the matter of Cassandra or Leliana possibly becoming Divine still weighed the everyone’s mind, at least they knew that it was still a while away. The chantry knew that it would be foolish to take them away right now. It was more important to focus on the matters at hand rather than worry about the future. For even with Corypheus forces weakened, there were still many other dangers to deal with.

 

“Ow,”

 

“If you stopped moving, Vivienne and I could look at it properly,”

 

Reagan lay on his back as Cassandra pulled up one of the legs of his trousers, inspecting a very large gash across the thigh. Vivienne then knelt, her hands glowing green as her powers slowly stopped the bleeding and dulled the excruciating pain. It would do for now; at least until they could make it back to camp. A proper healer would be able to handle this.

 

“Man, it really got you good, didn’t it boss?” Iron Bull stood tall among the trio, his arms crossed.

 

“I told him to be careful. They have a much further reach than expected. He shouldn’t have tried to get closer with his lack of protection,” Cassandra continued to scold the inquisitor.

 

“Well you know the thing we shouldn’t have done?”

 

“Please don’t say fight a drag-”

 

“Fight a dragon, my dear Cassandra,” Reagan went to sit up, but felt a sharp pain shoot across the left side of his abdomen. Most likely a broken rib, among many other things. He let out a pained groan of regret. “That would have been the first mistake. Winged bringers of doom, that’s what they are,” 

 

“In all honesty, darling, I’m quite surprised you’re as afraid of them as you are,” Vivienne said curiously, as she placed her glowing green hand near the wound. “Considering everything you’ve encountered thus far in you life,”

 

“Why do you all act as though it is something unusual to fear? They’re dragons. Dragons are gigantic wild beasts with a penchant for stealing gold and eating people,”

 

Indeed, demons and extremists weren’t the only ones that had been causing a ruckus across much of southern Thedas. It seems no matter where they went, locals spoke of large winged reptiles that attacked villages and ate their livestock.

_The Inquisition could help_. _It would boost our approval to take care of matters separate from Corypheus_ , Josephine and Cullen would always say. That was easy for them to say, behind tall walls that didn’t have dragons inside of them.

 

 _We’ll see_ , Reagan would respond. _You know, why not let nature just be nature? If they prove to be a real problem, then we’ll deal with it. The dragons’ will probably move on in no time_ , _unlike Corypheus and his archdemon._

 

But they didn’t. Which mean they had to deal with them. 

 

Despite Reagan’s thrill for adventure, what he didn’t care much for encountering nature’s carnivorous predators. He was still very much a theorist and academic in that regard. You can’t reason with wild animals, so he’d much rather read about how a bear could tear your face off rather than experience that up close.

 

But the inquisitor did time and time again, much to his dismay. Bears, wolves, giant spiders… you name it, he probably fought it. And this time, got the full taste of a dragon’s wrath.

 

Some say that you experience a rush; you find a deeper meaning when you face such raw power.

 

Reagan was not much for that school of thought.  

 

And now here he was, his body in agony, unable to move, his beloved warrior princess trying to ease the pain despite not having the gentlest of touches, nor the most sympathetic of words.

 

“It’s just a dragon,” Cassandra continued, her tone indifferent. “You’ve faced countless of enemies and have been in far worse condition. You’re being overdramatic,”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how Nevarran you are until this very moment,” he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. Cassandra may not care for dragon-slaying but her nonchalance to the subject certainly made her live up to the Pentaghast legacy.

 

Iron Bull let out a hearty laugh, grinning at the bickering couple. “Your family is gonna be pissed that your boyfriend can’t handle a dragon or two, Cass,”

 

“I do have to agree, as fetching as you two are, this isn’t one of your finer moments,” Vivienne added as she moved her hands away from the wound. “So much whining about dragons,”

 

“You know it’s really mean for you to say these things to a man who’s in a terrible amount of agony,”

 

He really wanted to give them a far better retort, but they weren’t particularly wrong. Cassandra and him had discussed their families and meeting them a few times. After all, it would have to happen at one point, whether Cassandra was to be named Divine or not, they were an important part of each other’s lives.

 

It’d been years since he’d seen any of his family members, but Reagan already knew that his family would love her. A devout Andrastian, a Seeker and (technically speaking), a princess? He could almost hear his mother’s voice in his head, weeping for joy. Finally, the perfect daughter-in-law. Not to mention that every other Ostwick house would be green with envy.

 

The Pentaghast family on the other hand…

 

Honestly, you’d think that being savior of the world would be enough, but no. It seemed that her family was even harder to impress than Cassandra was, especially her uncle. He may deal with the dead most of the time, but they were dead people with credentials. Reagan really needed to consider his next _career_ move after Inquisitor.

 

“Oh, who cares what they think,” Cassandra rolled her eyes, dismissive of the comments.

 

 Reagan smiled through the pain. Right, it’s not that they really cared what their families though. What really mattered how they felt about each other.   

 

“You still have to fight dragons though,” she said, standing up and crossing her arms. “We’ve received a half a dozen more reports requesting we get rid of them. No complaints,”

 

 “Such a sweet and encouraging partner you are, my love,”


	13. In Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Reagan return to the Temple of Ashes one more time.

_“Kirkwall again is it?”_

_“There are a few potential candidates that we could use for the inquisition there. Also, it seems that that dwarf has resurfaced again. I’m certainly he knows the whereabouts of the Champion,”_

_“He probably won’t talk,”_

_“Oh, I’m quite certain he will,”_

_“Well, I do suppose that if someone is going to get someone to talk out of sheer stubbornness, it would be you,”_

The snow beneath their boots crunched as Cassandra and Reagan walked up the hill. Despite the weather, it was not freezing for once. Just a slight nip at the tip of the ears. Mild weather for the Frostback Mountains all things considered.

“We should… take a break,” Cassandra said first looking at the purple flowers she was carrying and then over her shoulder at Reagan. “You’re probably tired, right? You must be from all this walking,”

The walk was quite calm. No unexpected rifts, no rabid animals, and the paths weren’t as steep as they could be. Considering only weeks ago they were dying of heat in the scorching suns of the Orlesian deserts, this was quite relaxing. Reagan was no outdoorsman, but he could hold his own in such terrain.

Yet, he smiled softly.

“Absolutely exhausted,” he answered.

 

_“You’re going to the Conclave?”_

_“Representative for the White Spire,”_

_“Please don’t say anything that would make things worse,”_

_“Why Cassandra, when have I ever said anything to make someone hit me?”_

_“Ugh. You are not nearly as witty as you think you are. I hope you know that,”_

_“Mmm, I do think I recall a lovely young woman telling me that a few times,”_

_“I’m just… I worry. Gaylan, I know we’re not… but I…”_

_“I understand. I’ll be careful,”_

Cassandra’s pace slowed once again as they passed by pieces of large stones and brick; rubble from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Neither of them had back since they first closed the Breach. Cullen’s men had been tasked with clearing away some of the rubble and finding the of those killed in the attack some time ago, but the area only recently stable. Many bodies were sent home. Those that could not, were buried in the cemetery nearby, or at least had a tombstone for those who could not be found.

And now, the cemetery that was now within visible distance.

Reagan glanced at the Seeker from the corner of his eye as she stopped once more. Her face was stern, serious, but there was hesitancy. Gently, he took her hand into his and squeezed it, allowing for the warm magic flow from his fingertips into hers. It was really the only thing he could do for her right now.

He felt her return the gesture. One might consider Cassandra the type to consider feelings and emotions to be frivolous, but she was one of the most expressive people he knew. If she was angry or annoyed, she wasn’t shy in expressing it. Her love was strong and passionate. She was blunt and honest. It wasn’t difficult to understand how the Seeker felt most of the time. Except for two emotions:

Fear and sadness.

There was always a bit more restraint in those.

_“Are you certain? Check again,”_

_“I’m sorry, Seeker. Like Divine Justinia, he also seems to have…”_

“My apologies,” Cassandra sighed, letting go of Reagan’s hand. “I know this must be an uncomfortable request, being here,”

Reagan shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Not at all. You’d do the same for me,”

 

Cassandra strolled along the rows of stones slowly, her eyes carefully scanning the name on each of them. Eventually she stopped, her fingers tightening around the bouquet. Reagan looked over her shoulder at the tombstone in front of them. 

Regalyan D’Marcall.

Her first love. 

“What was he like?” Reagan asked softly.

Cassandra let out a soft chuckle. “At first I thought he was an idiot,”

“Heh. I already like the sounds of him,”

“I’m sure the two of you would’ve gotten along. He drove me mad at times, but… he was a good man. Understanding and incredibly patient. Sometimes I wonder how he put up with me in my youth,”

 

She stopped walking for a moment and looked up, watching at the snowflakes continued to gently fall from the sky.

“None of it was easy. Even on top of the restrictions from the circle, being a Seeker was always my top priority. But even after it had ended, we were still close. Dear friends,”

She finally knelt in front of the tombstone, placing the flowers gently beside them.

“Puede descansar en paz con Andraste a su lado,” Reagan said. “May he rest in peace with Andraste by his side. I’m sure he’s watching over you,”

“I truly hope he is,” she said, standing back up, her eyes unwavering from the etched stone.

Reagan carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly.

“I know he is,”

It was then that he could feel her body tense again, slightly shaking, though she made no sound. They stood there as the snow continued to fall. So much had happened since the Conclave. So many lives had been lost. So much needless bloodshed. To put it all on pause, just for a moment to grieve… that’s all they needed.  That’s all Cassandra needed.

“Thank you,” she said, rubbing the side of her cheek with her palm. “Would you mind if…?” 

“I’ll meet back you at the entrance,” he kissed her on temple before letting her go.

 

_“Take all the time you need,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I finally updated. 
> 
> I went for WEEKS agonizing about what I wanted to do with them next. I kept wracking my brain, writing something, then deleting it, then trying a different approach, and then moved on to other stuff for a bit. 
> 
> Then the other day, it just sort of all fell into place. I realized that beyond Cassandra mentioning Galyan during the big romance scene, we never really get much other information on the two of them post Dawn of the Seeker. So yeah. I hope y'alls enjoyedddd.
> 
> Also apologies for the terrible Spanish. >_>


End file.
